


The Haunting Past

by MidnightWolfy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Past Abuse, PTSD, Protective Lucifer, Scared Chloe, Tumblr Prompt, dabble, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolfy/pseuds/MidnightWolfy
Summary: Chloe encounters someone from her past that has her on edge. Lucifer tries to figure out why.





	The Haunting Past

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Some asshole boyfriend in Chloe's past abused her, through a new case they encounter him, bringing up all these repressed memories for Chloe. Luci goes into protection mode for Chloe and also plans some revenge for the scumbag? Also wouldn't mind something where Chloe has quirks like flinching when someone gets a little loud or lifts something up (like holding up a case file) because of past abuse and Luci doesn't understand at first but does everything to show she can trust him/is safe.

If there was one thing that Lucifer Morningstar knew about his partner detective Chloe Decker, it was that she was strong. She was one of the strongest women that he knew, human or otherwise, and she never flinched or backed down from danger. So it was quite odd to witness such a strong woman be so effected by rather plain looking man. 

Lucifer watched the interactions from the sidelines, head cocked trying to see what is was that had his partner so distressed. The man was boring in his washed out jeans and hipster-esque T-shirt. Nothing in his behavior was different from any other human male as far as the devil could tell. 

The detective, on the other hand, was closed off, actively shielding herself with her arms around herself and her feet firmly planted to the ground. This was not his confident partner, not the woman that had boldly faced down a serial killer to save some innocents. This was a scared woman trying not to flee from a threat. 

Making up his mind the devil stepped forward keen on interrupting the exchange but the detective was called over by Ella to look at something in the lab reports that she was holding. The man left in a huff as the detective told him not to leave town while the investigation was going on. Lucifer couldn’t help but notice that the detective never once turned her back to the man. 

That was only the beginning of the weird behavior. After the man left, Lucifer found that whatever was wrong with the detective did not fade away. She was jumpy and hyper aware of her surroundings. She kept scanning the room looking for a threat when there was none. The third time she jumped out of her skin when her phone rang, the devil had had enough. 

“Detective, you are acting quite strangely, has something happened?” 

“What?” the detective asked, “I’m not acting any different, Lucifer.” 

“Don’t lie to me, detective, you reached for your gun when Officer Ramirez tried to hand you a file.”

“It’s nothing, Lucifer, just drop it, please,” the detective almost pleaded. This was such an odd thing that the devil couldn’t help but agree.

“If that is what you desire, darling, I will drop it, for now,” the devil said giving himself a loop hole. He needed to figure this problem out and see why this human had such an effect on his detective. He made his excuses and went to the one person that knew Chloe longer than himself, her ex-husband, Daniel. 

Detective Espinoza was less than forth coming with the details but did provide the devil with a boring name to fit to a boring face, Rodney Harper. Making a few deals and calling in a favor or two was all Lucifer needed to get the juicy details on this Rodney Harper. The sorry excuse for a human was on a path straight to hell. He had committed a few petty crimes in his youth and also had a nice section of IMDB from his teen years. 

The most interesting thing that had come up was an entry that read he was in a past relationship with Chloe Decker, the one hit wonder of teen movies. It seemed they had dated for two years in their late teens before the detective’s father died. This little crumb had Lucifer’s mind creating all sorts of scenarios to go with his partner’s unsavory reactions. 

Something had obviously had happened while the two were dating and it was most definitely this Rodney Harper’s fault. Narrowing his eyes, the devil reached for his phone and tapped a name. 

“Mazikeen, I need you to go hunting,” his voice was a low growl of long forgotten rage and his demon didn’t protest. Clicking off his phone, Satan grinned, it was time to rain down hell on a damned soul.


End file.
